Abandoned But Not Forgotten
by Mrs. Sabaku no Gaara
Summary: Fem Naruto! KakaNaru! Naruto Uzumaki, born a girl 5 years before the Kyūbi attack. She watched as her family slowly forgot about her, clearly overlooking her prodigious talent. Watch as she grows from a child to a woman, with a baby?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

PROLOGUE

Naruto watched from her perch on the tree, mouth forming into a sneer as she heard the laughter of the children playing in the compound. She watched, as a yellow blur came and threw a red haired child in the air, laughing happily as he caught her again. His name is Minato Namikaze. The Yondaime Hokage. The man that is revered as a hero and one of the saviors of Konoha. His name left a bitter taste in her mouth. He, along with his _wife,_ forgot that they had an elder child and played happy family with the twins. The twins. Also revered as the saviors of Konoha for the burden that they carry. Her _parents_ , forgot her the moment that they sealed the fox demon in their youngest children. And she _hated_ them for it. When she was young and naïve, she used to ask her parents for training. That stopped as soon as it started. They refused, fobbing her off with excuses about how the twins needed it more. Back then she was lonely. No one ever gave her a second thought, finding it easier to concentrate on the twins. But now, she thought, as a hand ghosted over her stomach, maybe things will be different.

CHAPTER 1

A 5 year old girl made her way through the crowd. Her blue eyes wide and lip trembling. Her parents had forgotten her. _Again._ They were supposed to pick her up at 12:00 but it was already 2:00 and they didn't show up. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem, but it was the time of year where all the traders came to Konoha, and the streets were very busy. She didn't know her way home and she was very close to crying. Suddenly, she fell as she bumped into the Sandaime. The old man knelt to her level and she couldn't help but burst into tears. The retired Hokage brought her into his arms, sympathy evident in his eyes.

"Did your parents forget you again?"

The little girl managed a nod in between sobs. The Hokage sighed. When he first resigned, he had thought that Minato would have been a good choice to be his successor as he clearly adored the village and treated everyone fairly. But today, that was clearly not the case. He gathered the child in his arms and proceeded to carry her home. His eyes became wary as he approached the Namikaze mansion, seeing the fiery woman that he had previously respected play with her younger children. He sighed in disappointment. This was the woman that knows first hand how it felt like to be alone, yet she was making her eldest go through the same thing.

Her head snapped up as she heard someone approach. Her eyes filled with guilt, realizing that she had yet again forgotten her eldest. But then she glanced at the twins and the guilt was gone as soon as it had come. The Sandaime struggled to hold back his anger. They were all the same. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kushina and Minato. They all just acted as if she didn't exist. The only people that even bothered to show her the semblance of kindness was himself, Shizune, Mikoto and Biwako. What was even sadder was that her parents clearly overlooked her prodigious talent. She was 5 and she was already in the last year of the academy.

Kushina ignored him as he entered the house and took the girl to her room. His heart truly went out to the child. Yes, teaching the twins to control the power of the Kyūbi was important but they didn't have to forsake their eldest child in order to do so. No child deserved that. He sent a silent apology toward the girl as he closed the door behind him.

9 years later

Naruto sighed as she jumped from rooftops. She had just finished a grueling training session with Gai-sensei. She winced as her muscles screamed for rest. Her eyes became cold and emotionless as she jumped past the Namikaze mansion. It had been 7 years since she moved out and started living on her own. They didn't even notice. She had moved out with the help of the Sandaime and his wife, Biwako when she made Chūnin at age 7. Now, she was 14 years old and she had been accepted into the ANBU. She grinned at her achievement. The ANBU were the elite. They were powerful, respected and the backbone of the village.

Due to her looks and her skills, they decided to accept her into the seduction division of the ANBU. Naruto scowled as she remembered the reason why Konoha needed a seduction division in the first place. When Jiraiya of the Sannin decided that he would move back to the village to help train the twins, the spy network he previously managed became crippled. In order to make up for the loss, they added an Intel division to the ANBU, the seduction division being one of its sub-divisions. Due to Jiraiya, they never needed one. But now, they had to use the bodies of young girls to get information for the village, when Jiraiya could have just as easily gotten it himself.

Naruto collapsed onto the couch when she arrived at her apartment. She groaned as her overused muscles screamed in complaint. After a while, she dragged herself up to get a drink and take a shower. As excited as she was to be part of the ANBU, she dreaded the prospect of getting her first mission. No one blamed her. She couldn't even get her virginity taken properly in fear that the client might become a bit too... rough. Before she left on her mission, one of the medics in ANBU would break her hymn.

That night, she fell asleep dreaming about what would be in store for her in the future.

Naruto groaned as she was brought out of her slumber to the wail of a baby. For the tenth time that night. If there was anything worse than the pain of labor, it was having a colicky baby. She pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the nursery. She paused at the doorway, letting a content smile grace her face. Screaming his little heart out or not, her son was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen.

And seeing him like this just broke her heart. She picked him up and tried to soothe the inconsolable baby. She stroked his sunshine hair, dutifully ignoring the silver streaks in it. That hair color brought back too many memories.

FLASHBACK

 _Naruto laughed merrily at one of Anko's dirty jokes. The girls, which included her, Kurenai, Anko, Hanna and Shizune decided that they deserved a break. They made their way to one of the ever present pubs in Konoha and let their freak out. Naruto, the usually stoic ANBU black-op was laughing and smiling. This was the only time where she could let loose. It didn't matter whether she was in public. After all, no one knew who she was. As far as anyone was concerned, the Hokage only had two children. Naruto was grinning like Cheshire cat as she reached for a drink. It was then she noticed him. That mop of silver hair was unmistakable. He was sitting there, coolly eyeing her up. Naruto heated up. She didn't know whether it was the atmosphere or the alcohol, but she found the way that he was staring at her rather... seductive. She blushed heavily as she found herself get more excited the longer he stared at her. She quickly looked away, reminding herself that this was the man that willingly abandoned her just like her family did. With new resolve, Naruto refused to glance at the man._

 _But just as she got it, it was shattered for the Hatake decided that he was going to sit next to her instead. She determinedly ignored him, but it seemed he was just as determined to stare at her. Her friends started to shoot her weird looks, and she guiltily looked back at them. And to Naruto's mortification, Anko saw it fit for her to push herself between Kakashi and her. She went on to loudly, albeit a bit slurred declare "Who do you think are to put the moves on the Hokage's daughter?" Naruto glared daggers at Anko, horrified but took a slightly sadistic pleasure at the surprise on Kaskashi's face._

 _Luckily for her, none of the other people in the bar seemed to be sober enough to hear the statement. She glanced at Kaskashi and took off running. At the back of her mind, she registered that Kakashi stood up as well. But she didn't look back as she took to the rooftops in an effort to ditch the older man._

 _She yelped as a hand grabbed her arm. Of course she can't outrun him. She's a 15 year old that has been in ANBU for an year. He's an experienced Jōnin that was an ANBU captain. She admonished herself for her stupidity. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and turned around to face him. If she had bothered to look at his face, she would have seen the guilt as clear as day._

 _"Naruto-" He started. Blue eyes turned to stare at him, and he didn't dare continue. "You don't have the right to talk to me. You don't have the right to even look at me right now" The Jōnin started to protest but a cold glare silenced him. "Where were you? Where were you when I made my first kill? Where were you when I made genin at the age of 5? Chūnin at the age of 7? And ANBU at the age of 14? You were supposed to be family. You and my so called parents were supposed to be there. But you weren't. And do you know how badly that destroyed me? A child? I grew up believing there was something wrong with me because my parents wouldn't spare me a second thought!." Naruto tried to keep her voice steady but her eyes betrayed how she truly felt._

 _And with that, the blonde set to the rooftops again, leaving a certain silverette bowing his head in shame._

 _2 weeks. That's how long it took Kakashi to contact her again. Well, not really contact. Stalk her is more like it. But she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone him of all people. Because he decided that the best course of action was to go to the Hokage. She had grimaced as she recalled how well that encounter went._

 _Basically, her parents found out just how deep their neglect went and wanted to mend things with her. After that revelation, she stood still in shock. They thought that after years of neglect that they could just waltz into her life. The audacity of them!. She was seething as she left the Hokage's office._

 _A few days after 'the incident' as Naruto dubbed it, she was found at a bar by Kakashi as she was drowning her sorrows in alcohol. The older man sat next to her and proceeded to stare at her like a creeper. This ticked her off. She started yelling at him, and he shunshinned her outside to kiss her senseless._

 _At the time, she wasn't sure whether if it was the spur of the moment or the alcohol, but she found herself kissing him back with just as much vigor. This time, he shunshinned them to her apartment. For a brief moment Naruto wondered how he knew where she lived, knowing that she never invited him over. But that thought was soon gone as she felt his lips on her neck._

 _They stumbled into her bedroom, clothes being shed with every step. He pushed her against the bedroom door, his lips slamming onto hers in a bruising kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as his lips trailed lower and into the valley of her breasts. He growled, an animalistic sound that only served to turn her on even more._

 _Now, they were reduced to their underwear, their ninja gear being strewn around the apartment. Kakashi, realizing this, tore her panties from her body, making her scream as she felt the cloth being torn, the erotic sensation being too much for her to handle._

 _Kakashi looked at her, eyes clouded over with lust. He tossed her on to the bed and was over her in seconds. He continued his assualt on her breasts, and when he realized her bra was in the way, he ripped that too. Naruto, seeing the unfairness of the situation, struggled to get his boxers off. The both of them now completely naked didn't waste any time getting down to business. Kakashi threw her legs over his shoulders and thrust into her, realizing too late that she may be a virgin. But when no exclamation of pain came from her, he continued. Their tongues battled for dominance, as they both continued to race to the peak._

 _Naruto moaned as she felt Kakashi play with her clit while simultaneously kissing her neck. The sensations being too much for her, she climaxed, clenching around him just as he fell over the peak as well._

 _They both struggle for breath and Naruto fell asleep after a few minutes. Kakashi smiled gently and searched for his clothes. After one last look at her, he left the room and temporarily out of her life._

FLASHBACK END

Naruto was brought out of her thoughts with a wail from her son. Her very hungry son. She laughed gently as she sat in the rocking chair near his crib and brought her right breast out from her shirt. She watched the baby as he drank greedily, making loud suckling noises.

After that fateful night, she realized that they didn't use protection. She was scared senseless that she may be pregnant. And 2 months later her fears came true. Her entire life was being dictated by a little stick that had two little pink lines on them.

7 months after that, she found herself in a sterile room at the Inuzuka compound with only Hanna present experiencing one of the worst pains of her life. 14 hours later, a healthy baby boy was born. A baby that was named Sakumo after his late grandfather, a man that she truly saw as a hero. And as far as she was concerned, the only influence his father would have on his life.

She had quietly resigned from ANBU and active shinobi duty, knowing that her father would know if she took maternity leave. Other than a few attempts at reconnection from her mother, she managed to have a fairly normal life with her baby boy. Until his father returned from his long term mission in another country, that was.

Naruto had been strolling through the village with her baby, henge in place to avoid any complicated questions when she saw him. She stopped in her tracks and stared, dumbfounded for a few seconds. But just as quickly, she started analyzing the situation and looking for a way out with minimal damage, her ANBU instincts kicking in.

As she was looking around, her eyes met with his. And just for a second, her heart stopped. She _knew_ he couldn't recognize her through the henge, but why had she felt so nervous?. She quickly gathered her bearings and made her way through the crowd again.

Later that night, she walked into the nursery to find Kakashi holding her son. _Their_ son. She looked at him, and he looked relaxed but she knew better. He was angry. Very angry. She cautiously took a step back, knowing better than to try to take the child from him.

He looked at her, eyes calculating.

"What is his name?"

Naruto didn't answer.

"His name, Naruto."

Naruto peeked a look at him, blue eyes miffed at being ordered.

"Sakumo."

She took pleasure at the shock that crossed Kakashi's face.

"Does everyone know about him?"

She hesitated. "Not everyone. Just my friends. And don't worry, they don't know he's yours. They all think that he was conceived during one of my seduction missions."

She eyed him cautiously. "You don't doubt that he's yours?"

"Nah. I saw my baby pictures. He may have your eyes and mostly your hair, he looks like me when I was a baby."

"I don't want you here."

"I know."

Naruto looked up at him in shock.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to be."

Well guys, how's that for a start?

If I get enough response, I'll widen the story, but if I don't I'm just going to add some more stuff and finish it off as a one shot.

PS: I'm in the middle of my exams, so it would not be wise to expect regular updates.

PPS: I'll be involving her family a whole lot more and there will be some action.

How do you think that the Yondaime will react when he finds out that he's a grand dad? I doubt it would be very good for Kakashi's health.

Xoxo,

Mrs. Sabaku no Gaara


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

CHAPTER 2

Naruto glared fiercely at Kakashi. "Get out." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I want you out of my apartment right now."

Kakashi glanced at her and scoffed. "You're a mother yet you act like a child." Guilt flashed through his eyes as he saw Naruto's face fall. "I didn't mean -" Naruto cut him off. "Yeah you did. It's not like it's my fault that I grew up without a family and had to act like a kid most of the time to get any sort of attention. Shizune-nee is usually busy with Tsunade-sama and it hasn't been the same since Sarutobi-jiji passed away. It gets lonely and I figured out very early on that negative attention is better than no attention at all."

Kakashi's eyes widened. He knew that her parent's didn't treat her the best but he didn't know just how far it went. "But you're in ANBU..."

She let out a laugh. "I can be mature when I want to be. But at heart, I'm still a kid that just wants attention."

"It takes guts to admit that." Kakashi added.

"I've come to terms with it. And previously in ANBU you mean. I'm not going to be going back until my sochi is older." She admonished.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we'll have to work out living arrangements. There's no way in hell I'm not going to be involved in his life."

Naruto sighed and put the squalling baby back in his crib. "Ichiraku's tomorrow?"

"Umm... How about now?"

Naruto looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Only if you can catch me first!"

This time, it was Kakashi's turn to sigh. "Still such a kid..." But he couldn't help the small smile that graced his face.

He only heard her giggles as she shunshinned out of the room.

* * *

Later that day, the two were found in Ichiraku's eating ramen.

"Hn. You cheated, Kakashi!." Naruto pouted at the older man. "Maa, Naruto-chan, I wasn't aware there were any rules..." Kakashi trailed off.

Naruto grinned as she saw Kakashi's eye curve upwards. Suddenly Kakashi's expression sobered. "We need to get down to business, Naruto-chan."

Naruto pouted. "But business isn't fun!"

"Naruto."

"Fine. You have him on weekends?"

"Naruto!. I want to be more than a weekend father!." Kakashi exclaimed.

Naruto glanced at him, suddenly angry. "Well I'm sorry! This is just as new to me as it is to you!"

"I know! Except I'm trying!"

"And I'm not?"

"This wouldn't have happened if you told me you were pregnant in the first place!" Kakashi almost yelled at her.

"How?. If you haven't noticed, you weren't around a lot." Naruto became indignant.

"You should have used protection." Kakashi practically hissed at her.

Naruto snorted. "So now it's _my_ fault?. _You're_ the one that reads those perverted books!."

"You act like a child."

"Then you're the one that had sex with a child, pedophile."

"No wonder your parents abandoned you."

Kakashi took one look at Naruto and knew he went too far.

But he couldn't stop. It was like word vomit. "You would never make a good mother. You don't have any maternal influence in your life. What would you know about parenting?"

"You're right. I don't know anything. I don't even know what it feels like to have a mother. But I love that boy and I have been doing my damn best for him. I'm the one that stayed up with him when he cried through the night. The one that didn't eat proper meals so I could afford to buy him some quality baby food."

Naruto looked away, tears shining in her eyes.

"He's at a healthy weight. He laughs and smiles regularly. I spend most of my time with him and he's progressing well for a baby. So yeah, I may not be perfect, but I think I'm doing _some_ things right. I may not be able to give him a big family complete with adoring grandparents and a doting father, but at least he has a mother that loves him larger than life. That's more than what some people have."

Naruto stood up and thanked a gobsmacked Ayame and Teuchi before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Ayame-chan, Teuchi-jiji, please do me a favor and not mention this conversation to anyone, okay?"

She ducked under the flaps of the Ramen stand and ran away without a reply.

Ayame turned to Kakashi, with glare full force. "You really messed up."

Kakashi put his face in his hands and let out a muffled "I know."

* * *

Naruto wrapped her arms around herself as she navigated the busy streets of Konoha. She ignored the angry exclamations from people as she bumped into them, trying to sort out her inner turmoil. _'Where is Sakumo?'_ She faintly remembered dropping him off with Hana before going out with Kakashi.

Naruto unknowingly made her way to the Hokage Rock. She sat on the head of the Sandaime and cried. "What do I do, Jiji?. I know you would have helped me if you were here. I miss you so much. I don't want Kakashi here. I still can't forgive him for what he did."

"And what did he do, exactly?"

Naruto turned around, blue eyes wide in shock. "Hokage... sama..."

The Yondaime Hokage smiled at her. "What? Can't call me Otōsan now?"

She just stared at him.

He sighed. "Too fast too soon?"

"Hell yes."

He sat down beside her. "You know you aren't allowed to be here, right?."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "If I cared, would I be here right now?"

Minato laughed. "Good point. So, what's the relationship between you and my student?"

Naruto warily eyed him. "What's it to you?"

"You're my daughter. It has everything to do with me."

Naruto snorted. "I haven't been your daughter for the past 15 years. You only noticed me because Hatake went to you, bearing tales."

"Naruto, I know I haven't been the best father, and I'm sorry. But can we move past it?"

Naruto got up and brushed off her pants. "It takes a little more than sorry to brush off 15 years of neglect, _Otōsan."_

Minato winced. He could hear the mocking undertone in her voice, clear as day.

* * *

Kakashi did his best to drown out his thoughts about Naruto as he read Icha Icha Paradise. _This is hopeless. Why in the world did I say that?. I'm such an idiot._

Kakashi snapped his book shut and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. _Maybe Gai can get my mind off of things with a challenge. Kami knows I need it._ He started to stroll towards the clearing that Team Gai was undoubtedly training at. When he arrived, he stopped and took in the scene that was Gai slave driving, or as Gai liked to put it, helping his students achieve the springtime of youth.

Kakashi braced himself as he saw his 'Eternal Rival' baralling himself towards him at full speed. "Kakashi! My Eternal Rival! I Maito Gai, Challenge You To See Who Is The Most Youthful!'

"Gai Sensei!" Gai's look alike piped up with tears streaming down his face "It Is You Who Will Win! For If You Do Not, I Will Swim 300 Laps In A River Filled With Piranhas!"

"Oh, Lee! What Faith You Have In Me!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Kakashi and Gai's two other students sweat dropped as Gai and Lee's sunset 'genjutsu' appeared.

After Gai (and Lee) calmed down, Kakashi and Gai started to discuss what challenge to do. "Ah, My Eternal Rival, Can We Postpone This Most Youthful Challenge Until The Evening?"

Kakashi nearly tripped over his feet. Gai NEVER postpones a challenge. For anything.(Maybe except Lee).

"I Have To Give This Scroll About Taijutsu To One Of My Very Youthful Students. She Is A Very Busy Person, And Even With A Baby, Her Flames Of Youth Burn Bright!"

This time, Kakashi did trip over his feet. _Baby? How many people are young enough to be student's of Gai's AND have a kid?_

He was shaken out of his thoughts as Gai loudly exclaimed that a mention of a child was enough to take his eternal rival down. Clearly, Gai meant it as a joke, and didn't know that he hit the nail right on the head.

"Gai."

"Yes, My Eternal Rival?"

"Who is this student of yours?"

Suddenly Gai's face became serious, a look that contrasted with his normally rambunctious personality.

"I Will Not Give Out Her Name For It Would Be Very Unyouthful Of Me To Do So!"

"Is her name Namikaze Naruto?"

Suddenly Kakashi found himself tied to a chair in a dark room with Gai holding a lighter underneath his beloved Icha Icha book.

His eye widened a fraction. This was so unlike Gai.

"How Do You Know That Most Youthful Name?"

"Umm... We met a few months ago..." _Or an year..._

This seemed to make Gai even more suspicious.

"If You Met Her A Few Months Ago, Do You Know The Name Of The Father Of Her Child?. That Man Is Most Unyouthful, I Would Forever Be Ashamed To Know A Man As Unyouthful As He."

Kakashi gave a nervous laugh "Sorry Gai, I don't know..." _Kami, I'm such a liar._

"Well, If You Are Close Enough To Know About Her Baby, You Must Know How Much She Is Struggling!." _I do, and I'll forever feel guilty about it._

"You Should Come With Me To Give Her The Scroll! If You Are Friends With Her, We Must Go And Cheer Her Up!. It Is Our Duty As Youthful Men!"

 _Oh, crap._

* * *

HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!

Firstly, I want to thank everyone that read, followed, reviewed and favorited!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Secondly, I want to apologize about the short length of this chapter. Ugh. It's still exam time and I'm run off my feet. Frankly, I didn't think that anyone would like this, and I was pleasantly surprised with the response that I had received, so I decided to put this out there.

My exams end around November 20-ish. So please don't expect anything that's above 1,500 - 2,800 words until then. I'm also not really happy with my quality of writing in this chapter and the fact that I seem to love scene jumps. *sigh*

Reviews are appreciated! :)

Xoxo,

Mrs Sabaku no Gaara


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Kakashi _knew_ he was in deep shit. But shit just seemed to be attracted to him ever since Naruto waltzed her way into his life.

It all started when Kakashi and Gai left to find Naruto and give her the scroll. Halfway through the journey, Kakashi had ditched Gai and decided to do his own thing. He had hoped that Gai would forgive him... and not be suspicious.

He was lazily strolling through Konoha, Icha Icha in hand, when he had seen Naruto. She was in a shop that sold formal Kimonos with Inuzuka Hana, baby stroller nearby.

And there stood Naruto, wearing a silk pink Kimono, accentuated with orange. Kakashi's breath caught in his throat. For a moment, he just stood there and stared at her. Long gone was the insecure tomboy Naruto. Wearing the Kimono, she looked elegant and dare he say it? - like a lady.

Kakashi watched as Naruto looked around, clearly uncomfortable wearing the garment. All he could think about was how that Kimono accentuated the curve of her breasts. Kakashi blushed as he shook himself out of his thoughts.

 _Oh Kami, I'm still a pervert._

He quickly shunshinned himself to the roof of the shop. He, very stupidly, had decided to stalk the girls for the rest of the day.

He also made it his business to glare at any man that seemed to stare at Naruto longer than necessary. _I'm just... protecting her innocence. That's it. Yeah. Totally._

As the girls left, the Inuzuka turned around and sent a quick glare in his direction. One of Kakashi's eyebrow's arched. _Clearly, I underestimated the girl's skill. I'm going to have to completely hide my chakra now._

Naruto was too preoccupied trying to calm a fussy baby and perform a henge at the same time. Hana quickly grabbed her arm and led her way to an alleyway.

Their next stop was the barbecue place that Team Asuma frequented, not that Naruto or Hana would know that.

For the rest of the day they did mundane things; baby shopping, getting new Kunai, the works.

At the back of his mind, Kakashi wondered why Gai hadn't found Naruto yet.

Just as Kakashi was about to quit being a creepy stalker, _it_ happened.

Naruto and Hana had been near the gates of Konoha, Naruto deeming it safe enough to drop her henge. She stood there, holding a giggling baby and pointing out the lush trees that grew outside.

An hour later as Naruto tucked the drowsy baby into his stroller, Kakashi noticed two unknown chakra signatures.

He moved, but he was too slow. One of them knocked out Hana and the other grabbed Naruto.

All three of them disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Kakashi cursed. He knew the responsible thing would be to go to the Hokage and report this, but he also knew that if they crossed the border into Rice Country, it would be game over. They would never get her back.

And one ninja, Hokage's daughter or not, wasn't worth going to war over.

Kakashi ground his teeth and made his way toward Hana. He shook her and dumped Sakumo in her arms once she woke.

"Go to the Inuzuka compound, put Sakumo somewhere safe and _then_ go to the Hokage to report this."

Hana glared at him. "I don't take orders from the likes of you."

"So you _want_ to walk into the Hokage's office holding Sakumo?. He's going to wonder who's baby it is." Kakashi chuckled dryly.

Hana stood up, Sakumo secure in her arms, glare increasing tenfold. "Fine."

She started walking away, but then stopped. "You better bring her home. Unharmed."

All she received was a nod.

But that was enough.

* * *

This could have easily been ranked as one of Naruto's top ten sucky days. Actually, it would come right after the day she went into labor, she thought.

Naruto smirked when she heard the pain filled grunt of the Iwa nin that was carrying her. Naruto decided that she didn't like the fireman's carry that the Shinobi had her in and started to bang on his back with her free hand and kick his knees.

The man quickly got fed up and shifted her into a princess carry. Naruto let out a small victory smile.

 _It's so much easier to observe my surroundings in this position ._

"Don't try to escape us, little girl. We're some of Iwa's finest." The two men smirked at each other.

Naruto looked up thoughtfully. "I doubt it."

The men looked angry. "How dare you! The Tsuchikage trusted us to retrieve you, that bastard Yondaime Hokage's daughter!"

Naruto shrugged. "I doubt he actually thinks you will succeed. He's trying to test the waters, to see how difficult it will be to get to me. And he sent you two so even if you are captured and killed, it wouldn't be too big of a loss to the village."

The men gaped at each other. "Tsuchikage-sama would never betray us like that!"

Naruto's eyes glinted with mischief. _My assumptions were correct. These two are very weak minded, it's easy to make them second guess their village. I could use this to my advantage..._

"So-" Naruto started casually "Do any S ranks recently?"

The man that wasn't carrying Naruto proudly boasted "This is our first S rank! And we plan on completing it!"

Naruto sweat dropped. _Either these men are incredibly stupid or the Tsuchikage is just that dumb. If it were an year ago, they probably would have succeeded, considering the lack of attention my father paid me. But now... probably not._

"Umm.. Okay. Since we're going to be so well acquainted, mind telling me your names?"

"We aren't stupid enough to tell you our names!."

"But I was under the impression that you were going to succeed in this mission, so what's the harm?"

The men still look skeptical. Naruto gave them her best I'm-cute-but-still-sexy-look.

They both gulped. The one carrying her replied, "I'm Akiyama Hideki."

"And I'm Mizushima Kiyo."

Naruto smiled brightly at the both of them. "Nice to meet you, Kiyo-kun and Hideki-kun!"

"Hey Kiyo, do you think that the Tsuchikage would mind if we had some _fun_ with her before we get back?" Hideki leered at her.

Kiyo looked interested. "Wait until we reach the border. It should be safe in Rice Country."

Naruto pulled a face.

* * *

Kakashi was jumping from branch to branch, Pakkun tracking the Iwa nin's scent.

Suddenly he was joined by three other people, Sarutobi Asuma, Gekkō Hayate and the Hokage.

Kakashi let out a breath. He was worried that Minato wouldn't have remembered the Hiraishin seal on him.

The Yondaime looked at him. "How long till we catch up?"

"Not long. But we need to speed up. They're getting closer to the border."

Pakkun yelped as his master nearly trodded on him.

"I would use Hiraishin, but I don't have a seal on her." The Hokage looked pained.

Asuma and Hayate exchanged confused glances.

Asuma cleared his throat. "Why would you have a Hiraishin seal on her, Hokage-sama?"

"You didn't tell them?" Kakashi's tone turned accusatory.

Minato sighed. "I didn't really have time to explain, Kakashi."

All three of his subordinates glanced at him. The man looked liked he just aged 20 years.

"The girl we are going after, is my daughter."

This only served to confuse Asuma and Hayate even more.

"That can't be right. I just saw Mito-chan with Ino and Sakura."

"My eldest daughter. The one that was born before the Kyūbi attack."

Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"Don't ask me why you don't remember. I may have made a few bad parenting decisions regarding her."

They were saved from more awkwardness when they saw the two Iwa shinobi.

"Scatter." Minato commanded.

They quickly approached them, carefully hiding their chakra signature.

Naruto looked at them and smiled cheekily. "Hey Hideki-kun, Kiyo-kun, look who caught up to us!"

Suddenly Kiyo flung a Kunai flew toward Hayate.

And then Hideki had Naruto pressed against him, Kunai held to her throat.

Minato tsked disapprovingly at his daughter. "Do you want to be rescued or not?"

"Don't come closer. She will die if you do."

Minato just a raised an eyebrow at him. "No she won't. Because if you kill her, then you lose your leverage. There would be nothing stopping us from killing you."

Hideki broke out in a nervous sweat. His partner looked ready to pee his pants.

Minato smirked. "So I suggest you tell us what you want with her."

"Fine! The Tsuchikage wanted her was because she has already proven that she is fertile!. We wanted Uzumaki children to strengthen our ranks!" Kiyo finally cracked.

Minato stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "Proven that she is fertile?"

Kakashi felt ready to puke.

Naruto looked ready to run.

* * *

HI!

I'm sorry!. I wrote this chapter 5 different times, and each time it ended differently. And yes, this Iwa kidnapping does have plot to it, it's not just an excuse so Minato can find out about the kid.

Those Iwa-nin don't seem to be the sharpest Kunai in the box, huh?

Xoxo,

Mrs. Sabaku no Gaara


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Ōnoki was a man that was loved as much as he was hated. The people of Iwa adored him; blindly believing that if it weren't for the Yondaime Hokage that he would have led them to victory. However, the people of Konoha loathed him. He was the reason why they lost so many people in the war until the Yondaime went to the front lines.

What people of neither village noticed was what being Tsuchikage did to him. When he was young, he believed that he could lead the village to peace, bringing the world along with was once a boy that dreamed of being a Kage as many before him did and believed that he would lead a glorious reign where people wouldn't die and they would all be in peace.

But once the title of Tsuchikage was within his reach, reality came crashing down on him. He watched, as comrade after comrade died on the field and his heart became hard. Years of sending his Shinobi to war and consoling their families when they didn't come back finally broke his resolve for peace. He then started to believe that the only way to secure the safety of his village was to make sure that they were the strongest. So what if he lost a few Shinobi in the way of achieving this?. It doesn't matter if a few of his nin died for the masses.

This was what he was thinking when he sent two of his new Jōnin to Konoha to capture the Yondaime's eldest daughter. Her Uzumaki genes would make the future generations of Iwa all that much stronger. The Uzumaki's vast chakra reserves, fast healing and chakra chains made them all the more desirable. Besides, _they_ wanted her.

Ōnoki was pulled out of his thoughts as his secretary knocked on his door.

"Tsuchikage-sama, we have a delivery for you."

Ōnoki's eyebrow arched. "I wasn't expecting any packages."

"It's addressed to you from the Yondaime Hokage" his secretary spat out, disdain heavily laced through his voice.

"Give it to me."

The young Chūnin came in and laid two packages on the Tsuchikage's desk.

Ōnoki carefully ran a chakra enhanced hand above the packages, checking for any traps. When he found none, he carefully started to open the boxes.

He flinched as he saw what lay inside. "Go contact the families of Akiyama Hideki and Mizushima Kiyo."

Ōnoki sorrowfully gazed at the heads of his fallen Shinobi. Just because he sent them to Konoha knowing that it was unlikely that they would return alive didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

His face hardened as the parents of his two fallen Jōnin came bursting through the door. Their mothers screamed as they saw the bodiless heads of their sons. However their fathers being seasoned Jōnin managed to compose themselves.

"That bastard Yellow Flash, he killed my son!. My only child..."

Ōnoki decided that it would be in his best interests to keep quiet and let their anger towards the Hokage intensify. After all, It would do him no good if they found out that he sent their children on a suicide mission.

"Well yes, it is quite sad what happened to your children, but we must move on. How else are we going to get revenge on the Yondaime Hokage?"

This piqued the interest of the two Jōnin present. "What do you suggest, Sandaime-sama?"

"We kidnap his daughter, of course."

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage was having what could only be described as a hissy fit.

"What did they mean by saying 'that she has proven that she is fertile'?"

"For a man that has 3 children, you're quite dense."

"You have a child?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

 _Damn it. Why did I have to run my big mouth now?_

"They obviously thought I had a kid, but that doesn't necessarily mean I have one, does it?"

"But then why would they say that?"

Naruto suddenly found the trees outside the window of the Hokage's office very interesting.

"You don't have any children, do you?"

"Why would you say that?" Cue nervous laugh from Naruto.

Minato suspiciously narrowed his eyes at her. "Chūnin Kamizuki, come in here please."

Said Chūnin poked his head into the room. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to go to the hospital and get all of my daughter's medical records."

"Right away, sir."

Minato pulled up a chair and sat across from Naruto, his piercing gaze fixed on her.

"Hey. Even if you are the Hokage, you wouldn't be able to come up with a plausible excuse as to why you're staring at me like a total creeper."

"I don't need to-"

The eldest Namikaze was rudely interrupted when the door to his office flew open.

"Minato!. You are in so much trouble!" The fiery redhead that burst into the room yelled.

Her eyes scanned the room until it landed on Naruto. She could only gape as she stared at her.

Naruto cocked her head to the side and coyly smiled at her.

"Hello, Kushina-sama"

* * *

Ōnoki was lost in thought as he walked the streets of Iwa. The only reason that he wasn't mobbed by people was because of the henge he had in place. He saw how peaceful the people looked, going about their day. He wanted to retain this peacefulness, but he also saw grief, anger and hatred deep within the eyes of the people. The scars of the Third Shinobi War was still fresh in their minds. They all lost someone. A friend, a cousin, child, nephew, niece, grandchild; _someone_ that was dear to them. He saw the hatred they all harbored toward Konoha and he knew that if he didn't do something to appease them, they would take it into their own hands and take action with or without him.

And he couldn't allow them to do that. He couldn't risk his reign in such a way.

 _Honestly. I'm too old to be dealing with this. I want to step down, but I need to find someone who I know will be able to bring glory to Iwa._

He sighed as he slowly made his way to the meeting point. When he got there, he was alone.

He cursed them. _I am the Tsuchikage! I should be making them wait, not the other way around!. They should be honored that I even agreed to meet them!._

"Hello, Tsuchikage-sama. I do apologize for making you wait."

Ōnoki slowly turned around and glared at the offender, henge gone.

"I see you have finally decided to grace me with your presences, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame."

* * *

Kushina spluttered when she saw Naruto in her husband's office.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is a girl not allowed to spend time with her Otōsan?"

Kushina whirled around to see her husband.

"What is she doing here?"

Minato glared at her. "She is our daughter, Kushina. She can come visit both of us when she wants, can't she?"

"Yes, but..."

"We have ignored her for so long?. Acted like she didn't exist?. She's just faded into the background of our lives?" Naruto helpfully piped in.

Kushina looked guilty. "Naruto... I'm sor-"

"Don't bother. I know you don't mean it. I'm not as important as the twins, am I?"

"It's just that the prophecy..."

"The prophecy said that it would be a child that bears a great burden, didn't it?. You don't think that basically being shunned by your parents for their _perfect_ twins, and bearing the scorn of the village for something you didn't do is a burden on any child?"

Minato and Kushina looked shocked. They clearly didn't look at it that way until now.

The awkward silence between the three of them was broken when Kamizuki knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"I went to the hospital, and there are no medical files about your daughter, Hokage-sama"

Naruto leaned back in her chair, a smug look on her face.

"What is the meaning of this, Naruto?"

"You forgot that I worked for the seduction division of the ANBU, Hokage-sama. They classify all my medical files and won't reveal them without proper cause or without express orders from you. But even if you did send a request to get my medical files, it would take a day or so to get it processed through all the proper channels, wouldn't it?"

"What are you trying to hide, Naruto?"

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to your Hokage, Jōnin Namikaze."

Naruto snorted. "Pulling rank now, are we?"

Minato, studiously ignoring her, turned to the clearly uncomfortable Chūnin in the room.

"Go get Inuzuka Hana for me, will you?"

Naruto gulped. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Well, according to my file, she seems to be close to you. If I can't get it out of you, I'll get it out of her."

"This is between me and you!. Don't pull other people in to this!"

"So she does know something then, huh?"

A few minutes later, Naruto's eyes widened as Kamizuki pushed Hana into the room.

"Hana..."

"Jōnin Inuzuka, while I was rescuing my daughter from the two Iwa nin, one of them said something that doesn't seem quite right."

Hana glanced at Naruto.

"What did they say, Hokage-sama?"

"They made it seem as if Naruto had a child, Jōnin Inuzuka."

Hana's breath caught in her throat.

"Umm..."

Naruto looked down, feeling guilty. She knew her friend was struggling to decide between her loyalty to her and her loyalty to her Hokage.

"Stop, Hana. I'll tell him."

"It's okay, Naruto..."

"No it's not. It's my responsibility, so I'll tell him."

Naruto looked up at her parents. "Can we be alone for this?"

"You may leave, Jōnin Inuzuka, Chūnin Kamizuki."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Kushina gazed down at her. "Well?"

Naruto smiled at them as she said "Congratulations! You're grandparents!"

"NANI?"

 _Well, this is going to be fun._

* * *

HEY GUYS!

Sorry about the late update. I had semi-writer's block.

And if none of you recognised the surname Kamizuki, his full name is Kamizuki Izumo. I love this character and his friendship with Kotetsu.

And I know a lot of you wanted to see Minato's reaction in this chapter, but I felt like I needed to show a bit of Ōnoki's side of the story.

And yes, the Uchiha Massacre happened, so Itachi is currently part of the Akatsuki. ALSO: if it comes down to a one on one fight between Itachi and Minato, who do you think would win?. PS: This might be important later.

Xoxo,

Mrs. Sabaku no Gaara.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5

* * *

Naruto giggled when she saw her parents shocked expressions.

"This is no laughing matter!" An enraged Kushina bit out.

"Well, it is to me"

All the while, Minato stood there, not saying a word.

"Naruto, who's the father?"

Naruto slowly turned around to meet her father's eyes.

"None of your business."

"Hell yes it's my business."

"I'm still not telling you, by the way."

"Damn it, Naruto, I need to know the name of the bastard that got my daughter pregnant!."

"You don't _need_ to, you want to."

"You're a kid!. In what world did you think that it was okay to go out and have sex?"

"Did you get raped, Naruto?" Kushina asked as she levelled her gaze at her first born.

Both Minato and Naruto's heads snapped toward Kushina.

 _I could lie and tell them that I got raped... Unethical, sure but I would love to see that guy get the beating of a lifetime... Wait. Why should I lie?. I have nothing that I need to prove to them._

"I'm not so weak that I wouldn't be able to fight off a rapist, _mother._ "

"Then why the hell did you go out and get pregnant?"

Naruto rolled her eyes. "It's not like I wanted to."

"You're too young to be having sex!"

"It was one time, okay? ONE."

"I find it hard to believe that."

"You don't need to believe it."

"Who's the father, Naruto?"

 _Damn you, Hatake. You're such a coward that you couldn't even show your sorry face here. Wait... why the hell am I trying to hide his identity?. It's not my problem that he was okay with fucking his sensei's kid._

"Your student."

"I don't have a student. Well, not one that's the right gender to have sex and impregnate you, anyway."

"I was talking to your husband dearest, Kushina-sama."

Naruto had the pleasure of seeing her father go red in the face. Very, very red.

* * *

"Do you have the girl, old man?"

"Show a bit more respect to your superiors, insolent little boy."

The fight that was brewing between the Tsuchikage and Kisame quickly stopped when Itachi intervened.

"Apologize, Kisame."

"Itachi-"

"Now, Kisame."

Kisame turned toward the Tsuchikage, "Sumimasen"

The elderly Kage scoffed.

"I will make sure that my partner stays in line from now on, Tsuchikage-sama, but we are in a rush and I do apologize if we have to hurry things a bit."

Now, it was Kisame's turn to scoff. "Polite little git."

"No, I don't have the girl."

"You mean to tell me that you dragged us all the way here to tell us that you DON'T have the girl?."

"No, I brought you out here for you to answer my questions."

"You bastard-"

"What are your questions, Tsuchikage-sama?"

Ōnoki slightly gulped. The boy that he was talking to couldn't be more that 16, maybe 17. But there was something dangerous about him; was it the way he held himself? Or the way he talked, soft but polite?. No. It was his eyes. They say that eyes are the windows to the soul, but if there were exceptions, his would be it. His eyes were, safe to say, blank. Ōnoki knew that the the people that join Akatsuki has dark pasts, and he would have been a fool not to know this one's. Uchiha Itachi's past was darker than most, and it put Ōnoki more on edge than he would have been with any other Shinobi.

"Why do you want the eldest?. She doesn't have a tailed beast. I thought that the Akatsuki was after all the Jinchūriki's, not their siblings."

"I am sorry, but we are unable to answer that question."

"Excuse me, are you telling me, the Tsuchikage, that you can't answer a question?"

"Yes. But you will find out, soon."

"When?"

"When the time is right."

* * *

Kakashi had two options. He could either run and prolong his life for as long as possible, or he could stop and accept death peacefully. Clearly, he chose the former option as he left behind a trail of fainting women as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop after he had taken his Jōnin vest and blue shirt in an attempt to get rid of the Hiraishin seal. Now, he was running for his life from an angry father, wearing only a thin black undershirt.

 _I can already hear Naruto laughing evilly at my demise. What will they put on my tombstone? If they ever find my body, that is._

Kakashi was jolted out of his thoughts when he had to dodge 5 Kunai's aimed at the back of his head.

 _Damn it. He's going in for the kill, so soon?._

Kakashi was quickly getting winded. He had been running for a good 8 hours now and he knew that his sensei could go on for another 6 hours, at least.

"My, my, Kakashi. You're getting out of shape. I should make you work harder."

Kakashi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he heard his sensei next to him. Minato smiled at him, but after years of knowing the man, Kakashi knew better than to trust him. Even though the man was good and wanted the best for his people, he was a politician as well and was a very, very adept actor and liar.

"Sensei..."

"Keep running. I'll keep up. But what's this I hear about me being a grandfather, hmm?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Don't fuck with me right now, Hatake. You'll just be digging yourself a deeper grave." Minato's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Yes, I'm the father."

And that's when Minato lunged for him.

"You're twice her age, you bastard!."

"I know I am!. And I have never felt so guilty before in my life."

"Do you feel guilty for having sex with her or for knocking her up and getting caught?"

"I- I have nothing to say to that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was having a stare down with her mother.

"I want to see him."

"No."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah. And how do you know it's a boy anyway?"

"I guessed. And you didn't correct me, so I think I guessed right."

"Whatever."

"So I am right!. I want to see him!"

"For the thousandth time, no!"

"He's my grandson!"

"And he's _my_ son!."

Kushina groaned. "I want to help you!"

"I don't want your help!. You did such a _marvelous_ job raising me, so why would you treat my son any differently?"

 _I know that's a low blow... but that woman needs to learn how to back off._

Naruto took one look at the teary eyed Kushina before sweeping out of the room and heading toward the Inuzuka compound.

"Hey, runt!"

Naruto was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Tsume.

"Good evening, Tsume-sama. He hasn't been much trouble, has he?"

Tsume snorted. "How many times have I told you to stop calling me Tsume-sama?. And yeah, your pup has been doing quite well, though I suspect he misses you."

Naruto grinned. "I'll just be going in then."

Naruto quickly took off toward the nursery, completely missing the pitying look Tsume shot her.

* * *

Naruto almost screamed when she entered the nursery. There stood her father cradling her son in his arms, a soft smile on his face.

"Wha- How?"

He turned to look at her. "This is my village Naruto, and the people here are loyal to me. When I finally squeezed out of Kakashi that the last person to have Sakumo was Inuzuka Hana, I quickly rushed over here. Once I commanded them, it didn't take much to get his location."

"Why didn't Tsume tell me that you were here?"

"I commanded her not to."

"Give him back."

"In a while."

Naruto gasped in disbelief. "He's my son!. You, Hokage or not, have no right to keep my son from me!"

"It is because I am Hokage that I am able to keep him from you."

"Has all that power gone to your head, you chauvinistic bastard?"

"I can take him on grounds of abuse and neglect."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"From the way you react, you are clearly not emotionally developed enough to care for a child."

"If some person came marching up to you, and said that you were neglecting the twins, and threatened to take them away from you, the first thing your wife would do is to fly into a fit of rage!"

"No, she wouldn't. Why?. Because that bastard would already be dead."

"You're sick. How can you do this to me?"

"You're my child, but don't expect to get special treatment."

"But I'm already getting it, just not in the way you would expect. If this was any other girl my age, you would just run a background check on her and her family, send a few people to see how she treats the baby and you would let her keep the kid depending on the results. But not me. Why?"

"I don't have to answer you."

"Of course you don't. Bastard."

"I never said I would take the child, just said I could."

Naruto's eyes shined with thinly veiled hope.

"Here. Just take him. I have to go comfort my most probably distraught wife."

"Before you go, where'd you put Kakashi?"

Minato smirked at her before he hiraishined out of the room.

* * *

"Help?. Anyone?."

It hurt Kakashi's pride to be asking anyone for help. After all he is one of the most powerful Jōnin in the village. He should be offering help, not asking for it. But what needed to be done, needed to be done.

Kakashi's head snapped up when he heard a rustling in the bushes.

A smug looking Naruto holding a giggling Sakumo on her hip entered the clearing.

"Look at daddy, Sakumo!. Doesn't he look absolutely helpless?."

A bunch of nonsensical babbling was her response.

"Naruto. Help me."

"The mighty Sharingan no Kakashi, asking for help?. I thought I would be old and grey when I saw this day. Then again, you'd probably be dead when I'm old and grey, considering our age difference."

"Yes, Naruto, I'm asking for help. This is humiliating. Now help me."

"It's because it's so humiliating that I'm tempted to keep you up there for as long as possible."

"Naruto-"

Kakashi was stopped by the grumbling of the baby's stomach followed closely by a yawn.

"Oh, will you look at that. It's dinnertime, isn't it Sakumo?. I guess we should get going, huh?"

"Naruto, no. You cannot leave me here."

"Why not?. There should be some Chūnin patrollers heading this way in an hour or two. They will help, I'm sure. But they _would_ seriously judge you, as well. Goodbye, Hatake!"

"NARUTO!"

* * *

This is me, apologising for the very, very, very late update.

So, who wants to know what Minato did to Kakashi?.

The reason why I didn't update is due to a mixture of semi-writers block and Christmas. My parents, brother and I are the only ones in my family that lives in the city, so all my family members that live in the country suddenly deemed it okay to flock to our house since it's 'Christmas'.

Anyways, here you go!.

Xoxo,

Mrs. Sabaku no Gaara.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

CHAPTER 6

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, and there were no fights.

Kakashi _hated_ it.

He awoke 2 hours earlier, and there was not a part of his body that didn't hurt. And Kakashi thought that this would be punishment enough, but Minato being sadistic as he is, is making Kakashi go to ANBU to complete his weekly mission.

The man pulled himself out of bed, put on his standard Jōnin outfit and grabbed a protein bar before moseying down to ANBU HQ.

On his way, he was intercepted not so quietly, buy his self proclaimed rival.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

"Ohayō, Gai"

"Hello My Eternal Rival!. You Have Been Busy These Days!"

Kakashi nodded pleasantly.

"Well, yes. So, did you manage to get the scroll to Naruto?"

Gai raised an eyebrow at the change of subject, but humored his friend anyway.

"No, the Hokage called me and several other Jōnin to respond to attacks by Kumo on the south of Fire Country border."

Suddenly, Gai didn't seem to be as youthful as he usually was.

"But the funny thing is, there wasn't any fighting when we got there. Not an enemy Shinobi in sight. Not even a Kunai or Shuriken to indicate fighting. None of our border posts were breached and there were no injured or missing Shinobi."

The silver haired man raised an eyebrow.

 _A false attack?. That seems highly unlikely, unless..._

He froze.

 _It was a distraction. But, Kumo and Iwa working together?._

All common sense told him that Iwa and Kumo wouldn't work together, not when they were both competing to be the strongest hidden village.

 _Unless they wanted to knock Konoha down a few pegs and then fight each other for the position..._

"Is Something Wrong, Kakashi?."

Gai clearly seemed to be back to his happy go lucky self.

The Hatake forced a smile. "Nothing at all, Gai."

 _Nothing at all..._

* * *

Kakashi made his way down to the village gates find out who his mission partner is.

"Naruto?".

Said girl blinked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my mission partner. Mission 305."

"No, that can't be right, I have mission 305."

 _Awkward..._

"Ah, gosh darn it. I was forced out of bed with a cranky baby today for this?"

"Where is he?"

"I was forced to keep him with Kushina-sama. Hana was given a 2 week mission yesterday, so I was unable to keep him with her."

…...

"Her getting that mission wasn't a coincidence, was it?"

"I wouldn't think so."

Naruto grumbled unintelligibly under her breath. "Let's just get out of here. The sooner I'm done with this the sooner I can come back."

"So..."

Naruto arched one blonde eyebrow.

"Do you want to stop by one of the small villages on the way back?. This isn't a very high priority mission."

"Are you kidding me?. I left my _son_ with my estranged my mother until I get back. Kami knows what my younger siblings are doing to that boy. If only that damned Minato hadn't ordered me to do this, darn it."

"Wait, you couldn't refuse?"

"He threatened to arrest me on grounds of treason if I didn't do this. Anyways, Sakumo being with my mother is enough reason for me to be trying to finish this mission. Fast."

Kakashi sighed. "Very well."

 _And here I thought I could take my time... Guess not._

Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the drop off point by sunset.

Naruto looked around, confused. "Isn't our informant supposed to be here by now?"

To put it simply, their mission required them to go to the drop off point and get the coded files from their Iwa informant.

Kakashi nodded, immediately on edge. Informant's being late, while not entirely uncommon, could indicate a capture or ambush by enemy ninja.

"Naruto, duck."

Kakashi said this just as a kunai whizzed over Naruto's head, missing it entirely, instead only getting a few strands of hair.

Naruto looked at him, irritated.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do."

"You may not need me to, but I outrank you, so you have to listen to me."

"No."

The Hatake groaned. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?. I don't think the right time to be arguing with me would be when we're being attacked."

" _I_ can deal with them. You, however, are losing focus as you have clearly missed the shuriken coming at your head."

Kakashi let out a annoyed huff as he deflected the shuriken with a kunai.

"Let's just fight these bastards and find out what the hell they did to our informant."

Naruto ended up begrudgingly agreeing.

* * *

"Say aah, Sakumo-chan."

Kushina was having a better time than she would like to admit with her grandson.

"Do you like the food?. I should ask your mom to give you more mashed potatoes..."

She let out a bright smile as the baby gurgled happily at her.

"Okaasan, where are my shoes?"

The redheaded girl stopped in her tracks when she entered the room.

"Uhh... What is _that?_ "

Kushina rolled her eyes at the girl. "This is a baby, Mito-chan. You may have seen one around Konoha before."

"Well, yeah. But what is it doing here?"

 _I really need to teach that girl some manners..._

"This is your nephew. Still want to call him an it?"

Kushina took a sadistic sort of satisfaction as she watched her daughter splutter.

" _Nephew?._ _What?._ No way my idiot of a brother had a kid. There's no girl in the world that would do _that_ with him."

 _Was my daughter really always this obnoxious?._

"You have a sister. He's hers."

"That blonde chick you kicked out?"

Kushina looked at her daughter sharply. "Who said anything about kicking her out?."

Mito shrugged. "Well, Mitsuhiro and I remember tiny bits from what we saw of her, and then when she disappeared completely one day, and you didn't say anything, we thought you didn't want her."

Kushina felt hurt. _Did I really let them think that all these years?._

"So what's this about her coming back into our lives?. Did she finally settle down and become a housewife with a few kids?."

 _Is that jealousy I see in her eyes?..._

"Actually, no. She's a Jōnin. Ex-ANBU. Quite experienced."

"You mean she actually became a ninja?."

 _Yep, definitely jealousy._

 _"_ Why are you jealous, Mito-chan?."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are, and I want to know why."

"She's been out of our lives for so long, so why let her in now?."

"Because she is your sister, my daughter, and this is my grandson."

"You didn't seem to care very much before."

Kushina clenched her fists. "Is no one going to let me live that down?"

"Not something you can forgive and forget, okaasan."

"Watch your mouth, Namikaze Mito."

"Why?. Otōsan, Mitsuhiro and I were the only people you cared about for a _long_ while. Why now?. Why don't you just let her be?."

"I didn't care because I _resented_ her, okay?. When you were born, I was so focused on you, that I didn't realize I was neglecting her. But when I did, I wanted to go to her, okay?. She was my baby, my firstborn. But you, your brother, your father, the Kyūbi in you, it was too much. But by the time I could manage to spare her some time, she was gone. And I blamed her because I thought that she took away our chance of being a happy family together. But now, I realize that I was just trying to justify my guilt."

Mito shot an unforgiving glance toward her mother. "She was in the village... She didn't move to another country, you know. She probably lived 20, maybe 30 minutes away."

"I know, but the division of ANBU that she joined, wasn't exactly... forthcoming with information about their members. When she joined, she gave up her apartment and relied solely on the housing provided by ANBU."

The girl scoffed. "You could have asked Otōsan to find out where she was and what she did."

"Everything is so simple to you, isn't it?. Ask your Otōsan and he will do it. The division that she worked for was secretive, even by ANBU standards. Him trying to get information on a Ninja that hasn't broken the law or done anything wrong would have been extremely difficult. And not to mention suspicious. After a while, we... forgot about her... until one day, one of your uncles came to us."

 _She's definitely going to figure it out now..._

"Uncle?." Confusion laced her voice. "No way, Kaka-oji?"

"The one and only."

"So, did he see her with the baby or something?. Did he get the father?."

Kushina laughed lightly. "He can't get the father, because he _is_ the father."

"And don't think you're not in trouble for raising your voice at me. And, where's your brother?."

" _No... Kaka-oji's the father?. They did that together?. Ewww..."_

* * *

"Kami, I'm beat." Naruto turned toward Kakashi. "Who knew that Iwa would deploy so many Jōnin?"

Kakashi let out a chuckle as he slipped his hitaiate over his eye. "Apparently we're a threat."

"You can count on it, Dattebayō!."

"Or they just wanted to kidnap you. Again."

"Fuck you, spoilt sport."

"Shall we head back to Konoha?. We have taken way too long here."

"Yeah, but our poor informant. They tortured him to death, didn't they?"

"That is what our Intel points to, at least."

Later that night, Kakashi and Naruto set up camp.

"Do you know how hard it is to get dried blood out of my hair?."

"Yes I do know, you aren't the only person who got blood in their hair."

"Smartass."

"We should be back in Konoha by noon if we leave early and set a fast pace."

"Fine by me. I miss my baby."

"We should talk, Naruto."

"We are talking."

"I mean seriously. About Sakumo."

"I'm listening..."

"I want him. On the weekends."

Naruto looked up at him incredulously. "No way in hell."

"Give me one good reason as to why not."

"If the Yondaime wants to pull me out of my leave and send me on missions, the only time I would be able to see him properly would be on the weekends."

"Fine. I'll give in now, but we _will_ work something out later, got it?"

"Agreed. I don't want to make you a _total_ outcast from his life. But I have to agree to anything and everything that we decide."

* * *

HEYA PEOPLE.

Yes, I know that I haven't updated in over a month, and I am very sorry. Sumimasen.

Also, , if you're reading this, I know you wanted something dark, and I wanted something dark as well, but I need to make this all sunny and nice before I bring their lives crashing down and kill all their hopes and dreams. M'Kay?.

And NarutoKushina, see?. Kushina's... okay-ish, right now, I guess. She certainly doesn't hate Naruto, that's for sure.

Also, Kushina and Naruto relationship: Yay or Nay?

It is 1 AM, so I am out. Goodnight, or Morning, everybody.

Xoxo,

Mrs. Sabaku no Gaara


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 7

* * *

Kick.

"Blasted Minato. Who does he think he is?."

Punch.

"Don't answer that."

Naruto turned her angry glare towards Kakashi, and decided that he was a better punching bag than her poor wall.

"Hey! Why are you kicking me? This isn't my problem!"

"You didn't try to stop him!"

"Well, I did have a very big part in making him a grandfather, a very young grandfather, so I don't think he's too happy with me at the moment."

The blonde huffed.

"That one mission you went on with me was the only mission you had done in almost 2 years, Naruto. This is the best deal if you don't want to go out on missions every other day."

"Ugh, fine. I'll meet the brats."

* * *

"Jōnin Naruto, meet your new team, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Mitsuhiro and Namikaze Mito."

 _What the fuck? He never said anything about the twins!_

 _"_ No."

The Chūnin, Iruka, glanced around nervously.

"This is the team that has been assigned to you, Jōnin Naruto."

"I know, and I'm saying I don't want them. Besides, I believe Konoha has a 4 people squad system, not 5."

"Well yes, but the Hokage has made an exception-"

"The minute the words 'Hokage' and 'Exception' are in the same sentence, is my cue to leave."

"Who do you think you are!. We are-"

Naruto abruptly turned toward the pink haired girl and gave her a baleful glare.

"Who am I? None of your concern. And frankly, I couldn't care less about who you are."

The pinkette stared at the blonde, mouth open.

"Sensei! Is she allowed to talk to us like that?"

Iruka laughed nervously, caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Well, Sakura-chan, she _does_ outrank all of us..."

"But Mito and Mitsuhiro are the Hokage's kids!" Sakura called out, completely oblivious to the glares of both said redheads.

To Sakura's surprise, Naruto started laughing. "The worst that your _precious_ Hokage would do to me is remove me from being your Sensei, and believe me when I say that that would be more of a blessing than a curse."

The raven haired boy who had remained quiet throughout the entire conversation scoffed.

Naruto turned to the raven haired boy. "And you are?"

The boy frowned. _How does she not know who I am? Everyone knows me._

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Itachi's little brat, huh?. You two actually don't look that much alike."

Iruka's jaw dropped. "I don't think that's an appropriate topic, Jōni-"

Naruto laughed. "You don't need to be so formal with me. And get that stick out of your ass will you?. The boy can handle it."

She then turned to eye said boy. "I think."

"Y-you know _him_?."

"He was only a year or two older than me. We went on a few missions together."

The youngest Uchiha's confusion quickly turned to anger. "Tell me about him!"

"Not until you calm down."

"I am an Uchiha! I should know!"

Naruto bent down to be eye level with the boy. "Then prove it. Uchiha's are bred loyal – though to whom is up to debate- and strong. Until you can do that, you'll just be another little boy trying to make it big to me."

The boys eyes widened in shock and the pinkette next to him basically started spitting fire out at Naruto.

Naruto stared at her in mild amusement as the girl started yelling at her. "You can't speak to Sasuke-kun like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's Sasuke-kun!"

"And what is so special about _Sasuke-kun?_ "

"He's cute and amazing and-"

Naruto rolled her eyes at the hearts that appeared in the pinkette's eyes as she fell to the ground.

 _Umm... What's her name again?_

* * *

"Welcome to the third training ground, kids." Naruto sounded unbelievably bored; surprising, considering she was being given the chance to either pass or fail her siblings.

 _I'm going to get a lot of crap from Kushina if I fail this team, but then I'll have to deal with them almost everyday if I don't!_

Naruto's internal whining was interrupted by a Kunai being thrown at her. She easily parried the attack with a Kunai of her own. She stared at the culprit, her younger brother.

"Got a little carried away, did you?"

The boy stared at her blankly. "I'm bored. I want to get this over with."

Naruto raised one unimpressed eyebrow at the child. "You're going to be mincemeat on the battlefield with an attitude like that."

The boy looked shocked. Clearly, no one ever tried to correct him.

"What's your name again? Mitsu-something?"

"Mitsuhiro." The boy managed to grind out.

Naruto looked completely nonplussed in the face of the boy's ire.

"Meh. I think I'll call you Mitsu."

This time, the boy's jaw dropped. "B-but Mitsu is a girls name!"

"So?"

"I don't want to be called that!"

The blonde's eyes glinted dangerously. "What are you going to do about it, _Mitsu-chan?."_

"Don't pick on my brother!"

Mito yelled as hair started forming to look like the tails of the Kyūbi.

"Oh this is just _great_. I have to deal with a mini Kushina as well."

Sasuke and Sakura looked taken aback as no one disrespected the Hokage's family so openly and easily.

Sakura stared at her in awe. _Who is she?_

Because one thing was for sure, and that was that Naruto was no normal Jōnin.

* * *

"Okay, bakas. Time to get this show started."

Naruto glanced at each of them, silently evaluating them.

"I have 3 bells, and whoever manages to get them from me passes."

Sakura gulped. She knew that she was easily the weakest out of all of them. "And the one that doesn't?"

Naruto grinned. "Simple. He/She goes back to the academy."

"Oh, and one more thing. If you want these, you better come at me with the intent to kill."

The 4 Genin just stood there openly gaping at Naruto.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Disperse, attack, do _something_ "

Naruto watched gleefully as all 4 of them glared at each other and jumped in different directions.

 _This is going to be fun._

Sasuke was the first one to attack. He decided on a head on charge, going straight for Naruto's jugular.

Naruto easily blocked him by knocking his feet off the ground and sent him flying across the clearing with a chakra enhanced punch to the stomach.

Naruto rolled her eyes.

 _At least he's taking my words seriously._

* * *

Mitsuhiro watched with awe as his sister practically vibrated with anger.

"Mito, what are we going to do?"

The redheaded girl practically growled. "We are going to get those bells from our oh so dear _onee-san,_ of course."

Mitsuhiro winced when he heard the sarcasm practically drip from his sister's words.

He took a tentative step forwards.

"Uh, quick question. Why do you hate her so much?"

He exhaled deeply as he dodged a right hook from his sister, only to get winded when a well aimed kick didn't miss.

Fury blazed in Mito's eyes as she yelled "I do not hate her!"

Suddenly, it was pin drop silent except for the sounds of the birds flying away from their perches on the trees.

"Way to give away our position, Mito."

The young girl blushed. "That was stupid. I don't know, okay?. I just don't like her."

Mitsuhiro's eyes softened as he stared at his sister. "Scared that if she manages to get back into our family again, you wouldn't be daddy's little girl, huh?"

He watched as his sisters shoulders dropped in acceptance. "I'm the Kyūbi no Jinchūriki and I have always been praised as such. She became a Jōnin years before we even made Genin, let alone graduate the academy. I just feel like she's more talented than me; I don't feel good enough."

The boy hummed thoughtfully. "In all honesty, she probably is more talented than you. But talent alone isn't enough to be elevated to the rank that she holds now. I'm sure that took years of hard work."

"Jeez, way to make me feel better, _Mitsu-chan."_

"Don't call me that."

"Oh? And you're going to stop me?"

Both of their heads snapped towards the bushes when they heard a rustle. They both watched as Naruto emerged, a sheepish look gracing her features.

"Gomen, but I believe that you have an exam to finish, no?"

Mito narrowed her eyes. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"What do you think?"

"You had no right."

Naruto shrugged. "Never stopped me before. Don't worry, you can have Minato. I don't want him nor need him. And my son doesn't either."

"Then take him and get out."

Naruto lay down on the ground. "Get out to where, exactly?"

"Out of Konoha."

"So you want me to get labelled as a missing nin, risk my son's life, and spend my entire life on the run?"

Mito's cheeks flushed with color; embarrassment evident.

"I didn't think that far."

"Clearly. As much as I hate to admit it, staying in Konoha has more advantages than disadvantages- for now, atleast."

An awkward silence settled between the three siblings.

Naruto coughed and shook the bells that were attached to her hip. "Anyways- don't you have to get these from me?"

* * *

In another part of Konoha, Kakashi sat on a chair, Icha Icha discarded by his side: his mood pensive.

Sakumo's second birthday was just around the corner and Kakashi didn't know what to do. In all candor, that boy spent majority of his time with his mother and he honestly didn't know what to get the toddler.

He shuddered as he remembered a specific conversation he had with Naruto that he wanted to forget.

 _"Kakashi~" The happy mother singsonged her way towards the older man._

 _Kakashi reluctantly lowered his book to look at the girl. "What do you want?"_

 _She beamed at him. "You know, Sakumo is going to turn 2 in a few months, and I was thinking that I should start potty training him, ne?."_

 _The Hatake blanched. "Why are you telling me this?..."_

 _"Well, you are always complaining that you never get to spend enough time with him, so I figured that you wouldn't mind doing it. After all, Sakumo is an inquisitive child, and I really don't want to deal with questions about our differing anatomies just yet.. But if you were to show him how to do it, we shouldn't have a problem, yeah?"_

 _The silver haired man frantically looked around him. Desperation clutched at him as he tried to figure out a way to dissuade her._

 _"It's never too soon to be learning about the human anatomy..."_

 _The blonde glared at him. "Our son is a toddler. A toddler! And the way you said that sounded so wrong on so many levels..."_

The man groaned as he was brought out of his reverie.

 _Can I really teach a kid how to pee inside a toilet?_

* * *

HEYO PEOPLE

Sorry for the very very very late update. It was a mix of being on holiday, coming back and still being in a holiday mood, lol. And I was having too much fun with my new iPad to part with it, hehe.

THIS WAS A VERY BIG FILLER.

Why did I write it?

Because relationships need to be made and bonds have to be formed.

It sucks. I just wish I could just dive head first into the plot but then you guys would have trouble understanding what the hell is going on. *sighs*

But we did get a tiny glimpse into the inner workings of Mito's mind, yeah?.

If you didn't get it; she is terrified of being replaced. Her parents abandoned one child, who's to stay they wouldn't abandon another?

But fillers will soon be over!

Plus Sasuke has been introduced! May Sauke - Itachi drama ensue!

And that last part was just me tormenting poor Kakashi. And as I have – sorry, had- no idea at which age that parents generally start potty training their kids, I decided to go to one of those baby care sites.

I really really wish I didn't.

I'm scarred for life from some of the stuff I saw. Congrats random baby care site, I will never have kids.

Xoxo,

Mrs. Sabaku no Gaara.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

CHAPTER 8

Ever since Minato had laid eyes on Kushina, he never thought that he would be able to love someone as much as he loved her. But he was quickly proven wrong when his wife gave birth to a little girl. A beautiful, beautiful little girl. Naruto came out with his colouring and his hair, but the jut of her chin and the stubborn pout on her lips were all Kushina.

For 5 years, she was his little pearl – his princess. Then the twins and the Kyubi attack happened. For the longest time, Minato had thought that 'megalomaniac' was not a word in his vocabulary. After the Kyubi attack and the sealing, he had changed. He started worrying more about whether the borders were secure rather than the Shinobi risking their lives there. Something that he had never done before.

And somewhere down the twin's childhood, they had become weapons to protect the village as well. Yes, he still loved them, but not as a father should. The Third Hokage had noticed the change in his thinking, he was sure. After all, that's why he killed him. 'The will of fire?'. A decade ago, Minato would have been the first person to stand up and say that it did exist. However, now he wasn't so sure. He knew that the Third Hokage was a staunch believer in it, and he was praised as the god of Shinobi, and Minato had made it all the way to Yondaime and got the monicker 'The Yellow Flash' believing it.

But wasn't it a man eat man world out there? You needed to protect what was yours; or you would lose it.

So what if a few Shinobi were sacrificed for the masses?. Itachi did as he was told, and that was what made him a good Shinobi. Yes, asking a young boy, ANBU commander or not; to slaughter his clan would not have been something Minato would have asked anyone to do. But he was out of options. The Uchiha clan was planning a coup and he had to protect the twins. After all, logically speaking, they would be the first ones that the Uchiha would have wanted to kill. After much deliberation with Danzo, the Hokage decided that eliminating the clan all together would be the best way to save the village and protect his children.

However, as the Sharingan was a very powerful dojutsu, the Hokage was unwilling to let it all go to waste. The fact that Itachi asked him to spare his younger brother fit in perfectly. No need for him to know that he was going to save someone from his clan anyways. And who better than the clan head's youngest son?. He was sure to develop the Sharingan at some stage of his life.

Naruto… Now that was a chapter of his life that he didn't visit often, but when he did, left him in a fit of rage. Sure, he treated her horribly, but it was for the betterment of the village. Surely she would understand that? And her son… His grandson… Was going to be very powerful. He could tell. With Hatake, Uzumaki and Namikaze blood running through his veins, he would be a Shinobi that people would definitely think more than twice about attacking.

Letting his grandson not become a Shinobi was not an option, as far as he was concerned. All that potential… Letting it go would be a tremendous waste.

He acted as if he was upset about Naruto having a child, yes; and to some extent he was, but he was more concerned that Naruto may leave the village with the child. He wouldn't let that boy go without a fight.

Besides, his wife believed him to be the perfect, ideal, fair Hokage. And he would rather her not think otherwise; as he needed the village to believe their perfect family persona. Maybe letting Kushina start field work again would be a good idea… That way he would have more time to plot, certainly.

If Naruto did try to take Sakumo away from the village, daughter or not; Minato would take him away from her under the pretence of an unfit mother and hand the boy over to his father.

And even if Naruto didn't try to leave the village, but posed as an immediate threat to his plans; he would _make_ her disappear.

Minato silently slipped out of his office, giving a curt nod to his secretary and made his way to the Hokage Rock.

 _Gomenasai Sandaime, but what had to be done had to be done. Hopefully you're having a good time with your wife now. I know you missed her terribly._

Suddenly his eyes caught a flicker of blonde.

 _Naruto…_

He flash stepped to where he saw her, and was greeted by a sight that would have warmed the heart of any other person.

She was running back and forth, trying to catch the balls that her son kept throwing, all the while laughing along with the cheerful toddler. The child's father stood not far behind, eye crinkling upwards.

 _I will let you have this for now, Naruto, but be warned. Your son will become my prized weapon…_

* * *

Naruto collapsed onto her bed, completely exhausted.

 _Who knew that toddlers could be so energetic?_

She smiled softly; reminiscing the time that she had spent with the silver haired man that haunted her dreams every night.

 _Do I let him in? Do I keep him out?_

Would it make a difference? He would find a way in if he really wanted to, anyways.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to see the twins hovering above her.

 _Great. My worst nightmare came to life._

She suddenly sat up in bed.

 _Wait a minute… If the twins are here, where's their mother?_

Mito and Mitsuhiro blinked as their sister was out of bed and dashing towards the nursery in a split second.

Mito looked at her brother and said "Do you think we should tell her that they're already gone?"

Mitsuhiro leaned back on Naruto's dresser. "No, she'll figure it out in 3, 2…."

The boy was cut off by a rage filled scream from his blonde sensei.

* * *

The four Genin warily trailed behind their sensei as they made their way towards the mission desk.

Naruto was fuming, evident by the trails of smoke and large chakra emissions she left in her wake.

Her team didn't dare to get within 4 feet of her, and the villagers were parting like the Red Sea.

It was 2 hours into their supposed 'training' and she still hadn't found out where her son was.

All in all, Naruto's day went from bad to worse. And today was the day that the Hokage helped out at the mission desk.

 _Oh Yippee. I just have to deal with the entire Namikaze family today, huh?_

She sullenly looked at her team. _Why did I pass them, anyways?_

 _Aah, because the elders weren't too happy with me trying to fail the last Uchiha and the Hokage's kids. Right. But I don't understand why they want me to train the pinkette._

 _Besides, no matter how much I would like to deny it, they did show some semblance of team work at the end._

Naruto huffed. _Why is my life so complicated?_

As Naruto lamented in the unfairness of her life, she didn't notice that her entire team had slipped away from her.

The four newly made Genin quickly made their way to the mission desk, snickering quietly at their distracted sensei.

Their goal? To convince the Hokage that they were ready for a C rank mission. They could not stomach the thought of going after that damnable cat Tora again.

The Hokage, of course, had sensed; rather then seen, their presences before they had even entered the building. Though his brow did furrow in confusion, why was the team making their way to him without their sensei?

He watched quietly as the four made entered the room.

"Where's your Sensei?"

His eyebrow raised as all four, minus Sasuke glanced guiltily at each other. His daughter was the first person to speak.

"We may have ditched her outside…"

His eyes portrayed humour that his words did not. "What did she do?"

"We want a C rank mission, but we don't know if Naruto-sensei will say that we're ready…" Sakura trailed off.

"So you wanted to appeal to me first, huh?" Minato mused. "That's actually a smart move. But I will have to talk to your Sensei about your progress."

Mitsuhiro, Mito and Sakura practically beamed at the Hokage while Sasuke gave him an appreciative 'hn'.

Suddenly the door to the mission desk office banged open with an audible swoosh of air. There, stood the furious looking Naruto. Her students backed away, clearly not anticipating her to be this angry.

"Why you little brats…"

The Hokage took in the change of atmosphere and quickly took charge of the situation. "Now now Naruto, your team was just wondering when they could get a C rank. Do you think they are ready?"

Naruto gave her team a baleful glare, but inwardly she agreed with them. D ranks _could_ get more than a bit tiring.

"Fine, but I want to start off with something very easy"

The man smiled at her. "Very well. Your mission objective is to guard your client Tazuna from bandits and escort him to his home in Wave country."

* * *

Heya people!

Finally some actual plot, yeah?

So at this point, Minato is this pessimistic, inhumane shell of the person he once was.

Funny thing is, when I first wrote the outline of the plot for the book, I didn't set out to make Minato the bad guy, but it ended up that way and I'm actually liking it.

Wave country! Woohoo!

I'm still contemplating whether Sasuke should activate his Sharingan here, per actual plot.

Xoxo,

Mrs. Sabaku no Gaara


End file.
